


Don't Drink The Punch

by valentinite



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Incest, Kink Meme, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinite/pseuds/valentinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia wants in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink The Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Original kinkmeme request: DahliaxIrisxPhoenix, with Phoenix tied up or restrained in some way.

Phoenix had left the post set-strike party while it was still in full swing; somehow, parties like this were much less fun now that he had a girlfriend. So he'd finished his beer and wandered out into the night. The warm breeze was clearing the effects of too much cheap beer when he neared his dorm, walking under his own window on the way to the door. As he was pulling his keycard out, he heard a voice saying "Did you check the drawers? Of course I did." It sounded like Dollie's voice; like she was talking to herself. _I thought she said she couldn't come over tonight. Not that I mind. _ Once inside, feeling somewhat foolish, Phoenix knocked on his own door. There was a brief series of muffled noises through the door, and then it opened a crack, as far as the security chain would allow. Dollie stood behind the door, blinking slightly at him. She started to say something -- "I..." and then her voice trailed off. Suddenly she jumped, as if struck, and her smile was back. "Feenie! I thought you'd be out all night!"

_Then what were you doing in my room?_ The door swung shut, and then reopened fully. Dollie pulled him into the room and leaned up for a kiss. If I'd known she'd be here, I'd have skipped the party. When she pulled away, she looked at him with a faintly disapproving look, and said, "You've been drinking, Feenie. You should have some water." She reached over to his desk and handed him a glass, which he took. In a quick gulp, he drained it, and set it back down with a smile for his Dollie. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, like something was worrying her.

"Thanks", he said, and meant it. _It's sweet of her to worry about me. _ "I haven't had _that_ much to drink; I'm okay." And to prove it, he pulled her back into his arms, almost pulling her off her feet. When they broke the kiss for air, she was smiling again, and pushing him down onto the bed. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back, and then reached down to pull at the hem of her tank top. She obediently lifted her arms to let him take it off, and then undid the clasp on her bra herself; Phoenix had never been very good at undoing it. He slid his hands over her breasts, one thumb on each little nipple, and smiled as she shivered on his lap. _I still can't believe this is real, sometimes._ They kissed, again, a tangle of teeth and tongues, as she pressed him down further on his bed.

Dollie fumbled with his belt, and then the button and zipper on his jeans. In response, he slid his hands to her hips and lifted her off of him -- she was so little, even at this odd angle he could lift her up easily. As he stood, a wave of dizziness swept over him; he stumbled slightly, and had to reach out to his dresser for support. Funny, he couldn't remember drinking quite that much. _Probably just stood up too fast; the blood isn't exactly rushing to my brain right now._

He stripped out of his jeans and Dollie leaned over to tug his boxers off as well. That done, he let himself fall back onto the bed; the world was still spinning slightly. He blinked, quickly, and turned his gaze to Dollie -- something to focus on would help. _There isn't a more beautiful sight in the world. _She wasn't looking back, though; her eyes were pointed at the ground, and her face was turned away slightly. _I wonder what's wrong._ He reached out a hand and slowly, with just his fingertips, drew her chin up so she had to look at him. He smiled at her; her eyes were big and dark and, unlike the rest of the room, perfectly still. Whatever was worrying her seemed to fade, and a familiar, determined look took over her face. _ I guess she was just feeling shy again. _She slid down the bed and braced her hands on his hips; Phoenix couldn't help himself from murmuring her name in anticipation. He closed his eyes, and let the world narrow to just her lips on his cock. He was still surprised she'd do this; he'd thought girls hated it, but Dollie said she didn't mind. _And there's no way I'm going to argue the point. _

"Where's the necklace?" That was Dollie's voice, somehow, despite the fact that her mouth hadn't stopped it's slow, warm motion. Phoenix's eyes flew open, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing next to his bed, running a hand through Dollie's hair, guiding the pace of her mouth on him, was a second Dollie. Not identical; she was wearing a different skirt, and still wearing a shirt, and looking down at him without a smile. He put a hand on the shoulder of _his_ Dollie, pushing her away slightly so that he might have a hope of coherent thought. And then he rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the fog from his brain. _ I didn't have that much to drink, and double vision isn't supposed to work like this, right?_

When he re-opened them, there were still two Dahlia Hawthornes in his room. "Well, where is it?" repeated the newcomer. He hated this question; he had the horrible feeling that if he ever gave the necklace back, he'd lose her forever. He thought for a moment, retracing his day, and then smiled, just a little. _For once, I don't have to lie to her about it._

"It's in my locker in the theater department; I couldn't wear it with the costume, and I forgot to retrieve it. The building is locked for the night." The words felt strange in his mouth, like he was talking underwater. But she seemed to understand; both of them did. _ I'd apologize, but I can't say it and mean it. _The one at his feet looked as relieved as he felt; but the other was almost snarling. Her hand tightened in her doppleganger's hair, and pulled her to her feet.

"Well, this was a waste of time", she snapped. "But now that we're here, perhaps I should see for myself what's so special about him." She shoved him back on the bed and crushed her lips down on his. It was all he could do to keep up; this whole situation was starting to frighten him, and he was still having trouble keeping the world from spinning. But a kiss was a kiss, and he couldn't refuse her anything. _Well, except the necklace, but that was different. _ A soft noise interrupted them; the other Dollie looked like she wanted to say something. Her eyes were locked on her double, as if she were asking for permission to speak.

"Stop worrying; he won't remember this", said the Dollie on his lap. She climbed back off him, and looked her double in the eye. "Besides, you want this. You want him, even like _this,_ don't you. Even knowing what you've done to him. You're pathetic." And with that, she reached a hand up under the other Dollie's skirt and did something that made her shiver. "I was right. You're a bad girl, _Dollie_. Just as bad as me." Phoenix was starting to think that there was something seriously wrong here. _Maybe I should try to wake up, but I don't want to disappoint her, even if this is a dream._

Just trying to sit up felt like moving through molasses, and he could only watch as Dollie grabbed his hands and yanked them over his head. She straddled his chest, still fully dressed, and hung onto his wrists with one little hand. With the other, she flipped her skirt up, covering his face in dark cloth. She wasn't wearing any underwear and he was fairly certain he knew what he was supposed to do now. It took all the effort he could muster to lift his head slightly, so that he could reach her with his tongue. As soon as he'd managed a single lick, she pressed herself down on him, which helped. _This I know how to do, though she's never asked for it quite like this before. _ He pushed his tongue at loose, wet skin until she gasped and moved both hands back to his wrists. The world was spinning again, and he was having trouble getting enough air, under her skirt and under her body, weighing on his chest.

As he licked and kissed and Dollie made familiar little noises, things started to seem more normal to Phoenix. He was just starting to think that everything was fine; that the conversation earlier had just been a product of his imagination -- perhaps he'd dropped off to sleep for a few moments. _I'm certainly tired enough. _He sighed, which made Dollie twitch above him, and tried to concentrate on her reactions, when a hand slid over his hip. Someone was rolling a condom down onto him; someone with little hands that felt absolutely familiar. _But there's no way she could reach that far back!_ The unease he'd felt before returned twofold; nothing made sense, nothing lined up. But he couldn't move -- Dollie wasn't nearly as strong as he was, but somehow he couldn't move his arms; they lay where she had pinned them, though she wasn't really pushing down very hard. And a second weight was settling down onto him.

All he could muster was a brief twitch of his hips, and that didn't help at all. It just sent him driving up into familiar heat, and he tried to gasp for air again. "N-n-n-ngh," he tried to protest, but it was no use. All he could do was try to keep moving; try to stay alert, and maybe if he could make her _one of her? both of her?_ come this dream _nightmare? please let this be a dream_ would be over. But his lips were tingling; blackness that was darker than just the underside of her skirt was starting to stretch across his vision. "P-p-puh," was the closest he could get to "please". Just then, fingers slid between his lips and Dollie's skin; fingers that stretched and pulled and guided the right bits of skin to his lips. That was enough; Dollie cried out, and let go of his wrists _wait, how many hands does she have?_ and went rigid above him.

"That was horrible. And boring. I don't see how you can stand him, _sweetheart._" Dollie's voice was somehow both sated and scornful, and the weight _weights?_ lifted from his body. He tried to reach for the blankets; the sooner he got back to sleep, the sooner this nightmare would be over. Someone pulled the blankets over him _Dollie? _but he couldn't even see her face; the darkness had swallowed him whole.


End file.
